


family

by agitatedstates



Series: the promnis family au [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Older chocobros, Post World Of Ruin, Prompto has Anxiety, family au, hey how about i completely disregard canon and write a self indulgent fic about iggy havin siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Prompto had been staring at the photo the whole time, so he’s surprised when he hears a sniffle from Ignis as he’s about to describe how cute he looked as a little three year old, and he looks up to see a stream of tears coming from Ignis’ unsealed eye, and as a sob escapes him, Prompto realises that this must be overwhelming for Ignis, who pretty much grew up with only Noctis and Gladio, and to discover that there was a whole family out there, that they could still be around, would be a lot for him to deal with.orignis has a family outside of the one he made for himself.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in January, cos i was sitting there thinking about how little canon info there was on Ignis’ family, and i always assumed he was from Tenebrae since he had a similar accent as Luna, so i just wanted to fill some gaps in canon for myself haha. This took a lot of work, so i hope you enjoy it! even if its just lil snapshots of their life.  
> also its been a headcanon of mine that Prompto has anxiety for ages so i wanted to include that, and also a lil self indulgence when it came to ocs but i love their kids

It starts with a text from Aranea. Prompto doesn't think much of it when the notification comes up, she usually contacts him every once and a while when she sees a particular article of his, or, much to Ignis and Prompto’s shock, asks about their kids. However, once Prompto reads the message, he chokes on his lunch.

_**Aranea (10:15am):** How soon can you get to Tenebrae? It's important. _

Aranea _never_ invites them to Tenebrae. Never mind that Prompto and Ignis have two eight year olds to take care of, and Noct and Nyx have just moved to Lestallum and there's too much going on to just get up and go to _Tenebrae._ Prompto almost misses the second text from Aranea in his anxious scramble to figure out what she expected him to say.

_**Aranea (10:16am):** We found some files on specs family. You're gonna want to see these in person. _

That gets Promptos attention, and he's calling Aranea before he even realises it

“Hey Blondie” Prompto can hear her grin through the phone

“What the _fuck,_ Highwind?”

“Calm down little chocobo. You know we’re _still_ going through Nif files in the castle, and Biggs comes up to me this morning rambling about a whole cabinet worth of Scientia information, and it must be a big deal ‘cause it’s buried deep. Like, took us ten years to find it deep. There’s a lot here, if Ignis wants to see it. I think he should”

Prompto sighs. This is _not_ how he wanted to spend summer, but this is important. “I’ll talk to Iggy, but I hope you know this means the _whole_ family is coming right? We can’t leave the kids”

Aranea laughs, genuinely and loud, and its enough to make Prompto smile despite his whole brain screaming because he can't figure out what this means and it’s making his anxiety go haywire.

“You’re acting like I _wouldn’t_ want to see your kids. For gods sake Prom, I would have had you all over a lot more if you weren't so deathly afraid of trains”

“I am  _not_ afraid of trains”

“You don't have to be embarrassed Prompto, I don't blame you” there's a small smile in her tone, and even though it comforts him, Prompto lets out an anguished cry that makes the secretary at The Meteor stare at him through the glass door, because he knows he’s already convinced, and he _really_ regrets working in the office today.

“I’ll let you know when I talk to Ignis. I don't know how he’ll feel about it though”

“I’ll see you all soon, Prompto”

Aranea sounds so sure of herself as she hangs up, and Prompto buries his face in his hand, and he honestly feels like he’s too old for this.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lux and Dante _love_ the idea of going on a holiday, especially if it means going to see Aranea. Noct was gifted an actual, honest to Bahamut _trident_ from Aranea for his 21st birthday, and it left an impression on the twins, who are waiting for their own one. The idea of his children being _armed_ genuinely scares Prompto, but he’s glad the twins agreed to come.

Nyx and Noct are surprisingly harder to convince, considering the two of them have been wedding planning for the past six months, but eventually they agree to take a break. Not without Noct cussing his dad out because he is _so_ lucky they hadn't booked a venue already because they're not re-arranging a wedding for anyone, not even Aranea and these mysterious files.

Prompto still can’t figure out how Ignis feels about this trip. All Ignis has told him about his family is that his parents died when he was young, too young to remember much of his life with them, and brief mentions of other children who _could_ have been siblings. Prompto doesn't know if he ever asked his uncle about them, but he thinks that maybe Ignis had other issues to worry about, and Ignis told him he only really agreed to go because Aranea suggested it, and he knows she wouldn't without good reason. Prompto isn't sure if he’s lying or not, but he is curious. They head out to Galdin Quay three days after Aranea sent that message to Prompto, and there's at least a few days more until they’re in Tenebrae. Prompto is more worried about stopping in Altissia than anything else.

* * *

Altissia wasn't as disastrous as Prompto feared it would be, but they had only stopped there for half a day waiting for a boat to the mainland. Ignis is quieter than usual, and the kids are too fascinated with the rebuilt city to notice much of it. Surprisingly, it’s actually Nyx who’s excited to be in Altissia. He’d apparently spent some time here as a child, and it’s some of the only fond memories he has from childhood, and he suddenly talks a mile a minute about how much he loved it here.

Prompto has never seen him as animated as he was when he is in this city, and its that barely contained joy that reminds Prompto of Noctis, and he’s not sure if he’ll ever get over how similar Nyx looks to him, how much of his friend he sees in him, and as much as it hurts to be in Altissia, Prompto is just happy to see Nyx so _happy_ , as well as the way Noct laughs at his jokes and how they can manage to smile in a place that hurt them so much.

Prompto holds his husbands hand as they follow their sons, and he eventually feels Ignis relax, only slightly though. Nyx takes them almost everywhere, but he makes sure they avoid the giant statue on the bay in memory of Lunafreya, and Prompto appreciates it, and he still mourns the fact that he never got to thank Luna for helping him work up the courage to talk to Noctis, for making him feel worthy of his attention.

He likes to think she would have liked him, and he wishes more than anything that the old kings and the gods didn’t decide that so many people had to be sacrificed for the world to be at peace. Promptos chest aches, and he’s reminded yet again how much he misses Noctis as the sun shines down on them in a rebuilt Altissia with his family surrounding him, as Noct and Nyx hold hands and whisper to each other and the twins run circles around them. He wishes Noctis could have met his and Iggys kids.

* * *

“Are you alright, dad?”

Prompto didn’t realise he’d zoned out until Noct talked to him, and there’s a bump in the train track that makes him flinch. Ignis grabs onto his hand, and Prompto’s smile is weak at best, and definitely not convincing enough to relieve the worry on Nocts face.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Noct is pressing now, and he’s only doing it now because Nyx has taken the twins to the buffet, when he knows there's at least a slim chance that he’ll get an answer. “You’re kinda freaking me out”

Prompto sighs, and he’s worried he’s hurting his husband with how tightly he’s holding his hand. His chest is tight, and suddenly he feels like everything is _too close_ and _too much_ and he feels so cold that he’s shaking. He realises a little late that he’s having a panic attack, and the voices around him sound muffled as he tries to calm his breathing again. Prompto is more embarrassed than anything else, but _astrals_ he hates trains, hates everything they remind him of, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a little raw after Altissia, despite the brave face he put on.

Prompto is thankful they got a private room, because he wouldn’t have been able to handle the eyes on him as he freaked out, but he comes back to reality to Ignis’ voice, rambling comforting words that border on hysterical, cos it’s been so long since Prompto has been like this and it must have scared him, as well as Nocts hand rubbing his back.

“Im sorry dad, its okay dad, we’re here, it’s alright” Noct sounds scared, and it’s such a rarity that it hurts Prompto more than he thought it would. He still feels Ignis next to him, and realised his face was buried in his neck, and Prompto chooses to stay quiet about the wet feeling there as he gives a weak smile to his son.

“It’s alright Noct. it’s just that trains and i don’t exactly have the best track record”

Ignis laughs weakly at the unintentional pun, and the explanation doesn’t seem to make Noct feel any better, but he also knows some things are better left unsaid when it comes to this. Noct was a lot more intuitive than Prompto often gave him credit for, and they had told their son enough about their trip all those years ago that Noct knows better than to ask for specifics. With a solid nod, Noct gets up, citing hunger as his reason for leaving, and Prompto lets him leave because he sees the shake in his sons hands, and he knows he can’t be strong all the time, and suddenly it’s just Ignis and Prompto.

“I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner”

“Iggy-” Prompto doesn’t know how to respond, how to deal with that, because Ignis sounds so _guilty_ and he hates it “Ignis, listen, there’s nothing you could have done.”

“Prompto-”

“It’s okay, really. I’m just having a bad day, don’t stress too much” Ignis scoffs as he moves from Prompto’s neck, and Prompto kisses the top of his husbands head, and his hair is almost more grey than the dirty blonde he’d had before.

“It’s my job to stress about you Prompto, we agreed to share our problems” there’s a little smile on Ignis’ face as he touches his wedding ring “It doesn’t do us any good to dwell on the past, but I just- I just wish I could take this burden from you” Ignis leans against Prompto’s shoulder, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his husbands wrist, feeling the barely there scar from what feels like a lifetime ago.

“You’ve done more than enough for me Iggy”

Ignis seems like he wants to argue, but he doesn’t say anything as the twins come back into the room with Nyx and Noct running after them, and everything seems okay for the moment. They’re still a day out from Tenebrae, and Ignis seems more reserved than normal, but Prompto smiles enough for the both of them as Lux excitedly tells his dads about everything he saw on his short trip to the buffet.

* * *

 

Prompto never got to see Fenestala Manor before the long night, but its just as beautiful now as the photos of it from nearly 40 years ago. He can’t help but take as many photos of it as he can, and he’s enamoured with the way the early morning light shines off of it. It’s mostly been a base of operations for the slowly reforming Tenebraen government, as people started crossing the sea about 10 years ago to try and rebuild their home, and Aranea has been going through military files since then, when she isn’t leading the guard for the president. Aranea is at the front doors once they walk up to it, grinning as Dante and Lux run up to her and wrap themselves around her legs.

“Holy shit! You’re so big now!”

Prompto predicts Ignis’ comment about Aranea watching her language around the kids, and watches it die surrounded by laughter as Dante and Lux are lifted from her legs, and Aranea looks so happy to see them.

“Hey specs” she actually ruffles his hair, and Ignis manages to smile at her before Noct runs up and wraps his arms around Aranea. “Hey nerd, hows university?”

Noct babbles excitedly about the job he secured just after finishing his degree, and manages to drag Nyx over when he notices the looks Aranea was giving him.

“This is my fiancee, Nyx!”

“Fiancee?!” Aranea genuinely looks shocked as she whips her head between the two of them, and Nyx’s blush has spread to his ears by the time Aranea puts him into a headlock

“You better treat my boy right, okay?” she lets him go and Noct looks like he’s barely containing his laughter “you’ve probably heard it from everyone else in his life, but Noct is a good kid. Plus, i’m the one who taught him how to _use_ that trident, so you better not fuck this up. Also i’m mad you never mentioned him in your emails!” Noct actually laughs as Nyx smiles and promises that he won’t fuck up, and Prompto feels so proud of him, because the Nyx he’d met a year ago wouldn’t have said a word, but he’s so sure of himself now, and Aranea smiles at Prompto as she leads everyone in.

* * *

Three days after getting to Tenebrae, Aranea sits Prompto and Ignis down in her office and dumps a pile of files on the desk.

“This is all information I think you should look at” Aranea looks tired as she says it, and Prompto knows Ignis can hear it in her voice “everything else was pretty far back, but these are the important ones.” she slumps into her chair as Prompto hesitantly picks up the first one. She works on her own things as Prompto reads them out to Ignis, and it isnt until about an hour into reading that Ignis himself is even mentioned while Aranea was doing an errand.

“Holy shit iggy, you had like four siblings” Ignis tilts his head at that, as if he’s trying to remember them.

"Uh… I think they were a bit older than you, and you left here pretty young so I guess that’s why your memory on them is a bit fuzzy?”

Prompto knows he’s rambling, but he’s just trying to fix the confused look on his husbands face. He finds a photo of his family on the next page and lets out a laugh that sounds more breathy than anything else.

“Oh man, there’s a picture of you guys here”

Prompto stares at it, tries to drink in the details the best he can so he can explain them to his husband.

“There’s your mum and dad in the back, and your mum has these really pretty blue eyes and dark hair, and you look just like your dad! Seriously babe, it’s kinda scary, and your oldest brother is just in front of them with one of your sisters, and they look a lot like your mum, but they have that super serious look on their face like you used to get when you were in a meeting. It’s weird seeing that on someone elses face! I think they were twins, and they were like, nearly 15 years older than you or something. There’s another boy, he looks maybe 13 in this? He looks more like your dad, and he’s got the same smile as you, and your other sister looks just like you too!”

Prompto had been staring at the photo the whole time, so he’s surprised when he hears a sniffle from Ignis as he’s about to describe how cute he looked as a little three year old, and he looks up to see a stream of tears coming from Ignis’ unsealed eye, and as a sob escapes him Prompto realises that this must be overwhelming for Ignis, who pretty much grew up with only Noctis and Gladio, and to discover that there was a whole family out there, that they could still be around, would be a lot for him to deal with.

Prompto puts the file down and wraps his arms around his husband, and doesn’t say a word as he cries and cries into his shoulder. It takes Ignis a while to calm down, and Prompto grabs the photo and a few files as he helps his husband leave the room, because the halls are still confusing to the both of them, and they decide to deal with this information later. Prompto almost feels guilty, but Ignis kisses him once they’re back in their room, and thanks him for describing the photo. Once they settle into bed that night, Ignis asks him to read some more, and Prompto pretends to ignore the little smile on Ignis’ face as he reads aloud.

 

* * *

“One of Ignis’ brothers is here”

That’s how Aranea greets Prompto when he sees her a little over a week after they arrived in Tenebrae.

“I’m sorry, did you just say his _brother?_ ” Prompto had barely woken up when Aranea had burst into their room “Like, seriously, genuinely, confirmed to be his brother?”

“Yeah, I triple checked it. Seems like he’s the middle brother? Felix? boss man asked me about you guys, then decided to mention that he was actually _friends_ with one of the Scientia kids. Woulda been good to tell me earlier.” Aranea is describing this as she sets up cups of tea, and its still strange for Prompto to see her in a domestic setting.

“So he called Felix up and he apparently rushed over, and is now sitting in my office at an ungodly hour, and he’s asking to meet Specs”

Prompto doesn’t know how to even dissect that, and tries to form a response when Ignis walks into the kitchen area.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep him waiting, darling” Ignis smiles at Prompto, and its so soft that it makes Promptos heart swell, despite how long they’ve been together. “Aranea, please don’t butcher your coffee like that, have some respect” she shakes her head as she hands both of them some tea, and she grins over her sugary barely-even-coffee coffee

“If you didn’t drink it black for thirty years straight, you might have still been able to drink it now”

“I drank it how it was _supposed_ to be”

Aranea laughs at him, and it's almost enough to distract Prompto from the dread building in his gut.

 

* * *

 

There’s a man waiting inside Aranea’s office, close to his mid 60s, and although Prompto can’t see his face yet but there’s something familiar about him, but he feels that it’s his subconscious way of trying to figure out how he fits into Ignis’ life. The man turns at the sound of Aranea opening the door for them and all the air escapes Prompto when he sees his face.

“Ignis?”

He has the exact same eyes Ignis had, and something about that scares him. The man moves from his chair as Aranea closes the door behind her, and he sees Ignis grip on his cane tighten, and he knows that it's already uncomfortable for him to be in somewhere unfamiliar, and that the past week has been overwhelming and to suddenly be faced with a reality that he had a family outside of the little one they made is terrifying, and some of that family was standing in front of him.

“Astrals, I never thought I’d see you again” and he’s slowly walking towards them and Prompto grips Ignis’ arm as he speaks

“I’m afraid I never remembered much about you” Ignis sounds so _sad_ saying it, and he respects that this man, who apparently is his _brother-in-law_ , gives Ignis some space to deal with this “I was young, when I was sent away. Frankly, once I grew older I felt… abandoned. I didn’t want to know what I left, I felt it would hurt less if I didn’t know who I lost.”

Prompto had never heard him voice it out loud, but he always suspected Ignis felt that way, whether it was logical or not, he could understand the feeling of abandonment as well. It’s not easy.

“I know that since my Uncle hadn’t married that I needed to be there, that a Scientia should always be in Insomnia, and it never made sense to feel abandoned. I wish I had known them. I wish I’d known you”

Prompto knows there’s a lot unspoken, but he thinks that Ignis got his point across. Making this connection would not be easy for any of them.

At that moment, the man seems to actually take notice of Prompto and he seems shocked, and Prompto immediately feels defensive, because he’s seen that look before. He knows everything about him screams _foreign,_ screams _Nif,_ and it seems worse after the long night than it was before it, and Prompto hates that one look at him can make people hate him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t introduce myself” and then he’s holding out his hand to Prompto and smiling, and he grips his hand tight in a shake “I’m Felix, I’m- uh- i’m Ignis’ big brother. and you are?”

“I’m Ignis’ husband” Prompto blurts it out, with no preamble, and not for the first time in his life he wishes he thought before he talked “Prompto! My name is Prompto. We’re married.”

Prompto never got to meet Ignis’ parents, not even his uncle, so he feels his sudden nervousness is _justified_. But he sees Ignis grinning in the corner of his eye as Prompto watches Felix process that.

“Oh”

Prompto tries to hold back the urge to physically fight Ignis’ brother because he’s sick of hearing people react just like that, and it hurts because this is Ignis’ brother and he wants it to _work_ , and Felix seems to sense that he’d made a mistake and flounders to fix it.

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just surprised. I’m happy for you, gods i’m so happy” he’s smiling at them, and Prompto believes it. “How long have you been together?”

“Close to thirty years” Ignis is smiling when he says it, and there's something satisfying about hearing Ignis so happy to be with _him._ “We knew each other well before that, but we’ve been married for about eighteen years. I’m very happy with the life we’ve built.” Prompto is blushing, and he’s glad that Ignis can’t see how flustered he is, but is sure he has noticed.

“I always wondered what you would grow up to be” Felix still looks like he can’t believe what he’s saying, that Ignis is in front of him. “I’d seen pictures, when I could find them here, of you with the Prince. I was glad you were safe, it wasn’t easy here once the empire took over, but at least you were okay.”

There’s a beat of silence, and its peaceful, but Prompto is struck with an idea.

“Do you want to see our kids?”

Felix seems to smile even _wider_ now, if it was even possible, and Prompto is taking his phone out to show him their family.

 

* * *

 

“Pops has a _brother?”_ Noct looks incredulous, and Nyx looks like he’s trying to figure out just how that _works,_ but Prompto still isn't quite used to reading him, so he could be wrong.

“Two, to be exact” Ignis seems just as shocked as their son, and he had much longer to process it. “As well as two sisters, but there’s nothing really clear on where they are”

“What about your other brother?” Nyx seems hesitant to ask, but he’s still very hesitant around them on the best of days. It takes a while for Ignis to form a response, and Prompto starts to fidget from his spot beside Ignis on the couch. The twins are chasing each other behind them, not really paying much attention to the adults.

“I’m under the impression that he passed away with my parents” it seems like it hurts Ignis to say it, and Prompto moves closer to him “Ironically, his name was Dante” he smiles a little at that, and Noct huffs out a laugh.

“What about your sisters?” Noct is leaning forward, intrigued.

“Ah, that's a little harder” Ignis’ eyebrows furrow in frustration “Felix lost my oldest sister some time after the Empire invaded. He hasn't seen Panthea in decades, but he doesn't know what happened to her” he adjusts his visor, which seems to be more of a nervous tick than anything else.

“Darya, my other sister, was last seen somewhere near Lestallum before the dawn came back. She stayed in contact with Felix most of her life, but suddenly stopped just before the dawn. He seems to have resigned to the fact she’s dead, but he certainly hopes she isn’t.”

“At least there’s you and Felix left” Noct smiles at that “it’s a lot more than a lot of people have”. There's a look on Nocts face that Prompto can’t decipher, something between happiness and mourning.

But what Noct said makes Ignis smile, if only because he can’t see the look he had when he said it. Of course Noct sees the bright side, and Prompto grips his husbands hand as he thinks about how incredible it is that Felix found them at the right time.

 

* * *

 

Prompto is fixing up Dante’s shirt when he starts whining at him. “Daaaaaaaad. Why do we have to go to dinner?” Lux is quietly standing by his twin, but he nods in agreement. “I wanna stay here and play”

Dante is frowning now, and Ignis sighs from nearby.

“Dante, you can play after. Aranea will be very upset if you don't go”

That seems to change Dantes mind, who suddenly seems _very_ excited about the prospect of sitting down for dinner, even if it's more for Felix’s sake than it is for theirs. Lux seems to be satisfied too, and Prompto takes it as a victory. They are two very picky eight-year olds, and Prompto blames himself a little for spoiling them, but they’re just so _cute._

Noct and Nyx join them not long after, and Ignis says nothing about their late arrival, and Prompto chooses to ignore the suspicious mark on Nyx’s neck. Astrals protect him, he needs a drink. Dante and Lux are still jittery on the way to the dining room, but this is the longest they’ve been away from home and there’s only so much they can handle.

They’re returning to Lestallum soon, which is the whole point of this whole dinner, more for Felix to meet the kids than anything else, and Promptos chest tightens as they get closer, because more than anything he wants Ignis to be happy, and he smiles so much when Felix tells him about his family.

* * *

Dinner with Felix is more than Prompto could have asked for. Prompto has never seen Nyx warm up to someone so quickly, and Felix makes the twins laugh and Noctis tells him stories from growing up in Insomnia. Aranea watches this all transpire, and she looks so _happy_ for them _._ Ignis doesn’t stop smiling, and it’s so contagious that Prompto's face hurts from the grin plastered there.

Nyx and Noct take the twins to bed after a few hours, despite their protests, and even Aranea leaves them, because neither Prompto or Ignis know when they’re going to see Felix again. They’re half way through a bottle of wine when Felix seems to remember something.

“I was going through my photos at home and found this!” he takes out a slightly weathered photo from his inside pocket, and the wear in the folds shows that its stayed that way a while.

“This is Darya and her husband, it would have been just after they married. You might have seen them in Lestallum. They seemed happy, from what I could tell from her letters”

Felix hands over the photo to Prompto and he feels his heart leap into his throat. Her husband was a Glaive, Prompto _knew_ them, god he was her _friend._ She must have known she was related to Ignis, Gods, she’d _met_ Ignis and never said a word.

“Prompto?”

Ignis rests his hand on his husbands knee, and Prompto realises there's tears on his face and suddenly he’s _laughing_

“Wow, um, I knew Darya, I guess”

Ignis stares at him, unmoving, as Felix blinks at him, and there’s a tense silence amongst them as they wait for Prompto to explain

“Fuck Iggy, she’s Pyrha. gods, your sister was married to _Libertus._ How did I not realise? I should have known”

“Prompto-“ Ignis starts, but the words seem to get stuck in his throat

“I knew her! I took this photo! She fought with the glaives and I taught her how to shoot! I remember when her baby was born! I held them! She- oh gods she was my friend and she never told me. She never said a word”

“She liked her new life a lot more than her old one, I think she would have had her reasons for not telling you, if she even realised who he was.” Felix is actually smiling, but it's sad to look at, and Ignis grips harder on Prompto, as if he’s trying to stabilise himself. “Was she happy?”

“She really was happy there” Ignis is the one to respond, and Prompto seems to be the only one to notice the waver in his voice “they were _both_ happy, it was a privilege to know them.”

Ignis doesn’t tell his brother about how the starscourge had infected his sister, how hunters found her next to her husband's body as she cried and cried for them to kill her before it finished her. Prompto doesn't mention that he doesn't really know what happened to their child, but he sees too much of Libertus, and so much of _Darya,_ in his son to think that it’s a coincidence.

Neither of them say what they know, and it's better for them not to, but it seems to have lifted a weight from Felix’s shoulders knowing his sister was happy.

“It’s a beautiful photo, Prompto. Thank you.”

* * *

Leaving Tenebrae is a lot harder than Prompto imagined it would be. It’s not just the daunting train ride, or the long ride home, it’s the way Felix looks at Ignis like he’s never going to see him again, like this isnt _real._ It hurts to leave, and Prompto had forgotten how much he loved being around Aranea, how much she cared about him and his sons.

She promises to visit Lestallum in the winter, when it's less unbearably hot, and the invitation extends to Felix, who seems so close to tears at the idea spending the holidays with them. Noct and Nyx talk about coming back when they go to Altissia after they get married, and it almost makes leaving easier.

Aranea is crying when they get on the train, Felix is barely holding it back and it sets Prompto off seeing them so _sad._ Lux and Dante are seconds away from a hissy fit as Nyx and Noct take them to the room, and Noct is hiding the wetness building in his eyes as Ignis hugs Felix one last time.

It feels a little more like a goodbye than a see you later, but Prompto feels like things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thanks for reading! this is the biggest fic ive done in a while, and im working on some other big ones in this au now so uh yeah, thanks for stopping by.
> 
> comment and kudos if you had a Good Time (pls validate me), and follow me on some social medias and scream bout the boys with me  
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
